Calagimir of the Silver Blade
Calagimir is perhaps one of the most famed heroes from the Third Age, and considered one of the greatest human warriors to have ever existed. He was born on Daggertooth Island to the barbarian tribe that lived there, and his adventures as a young adolescent upon this piece of land is well documented. His most publicised victory is that over the Necromungus Zemouriel. He then left his homelands for the mainland of Raeltir, and there assisted in many victories during the God Wars and assisted in conflicts throughout the Fourth Age, up to his death at the Battle at Mynori Point. Calagimir, as was mentioned previously, was born on the large island known as Daggertooth, named after the species that once resided there. By the time of Calagimir's birth, however, the Daggerteeth had been driven off to the nearby island of Fornok's Peak, named after the barbarian chieftan who chased them their and sealed them away. Calagimir was raised by the descendants of those people that had served under Fornok in a barbarian settlement, and was throughout his youth your average man, and quite unremarkable. However, this all changed when the island of Revail was attacked. Revail was an offshoot of the barbarian settlement, the two having split a number of years ago due to those people living in Revail being practitioners of magic, something which the Nor'dwik detest. Due to an age-long agreement, Calagimir, along with a few others, were chosen to assist those at Revail. However, it was obvious there was bad blood between the two tribes, due to the group that Calagimir travelled with were all young and inexperienced like he. When at Revail, Calagimir came under the services of Levena, a middle-aged man who was a practitioner of weather-related magic, mainly for the usage of watering his crops. In their short time together, Levena taught Calagimir those spells he knew, for Calagimir, so unlike the rest of his people, was eager to learn. Calagimir felt he needed to know everything he could in order to tackle the threat that was the Daggerteeth, whilst Levena hoped that Calagimir's views on magic might spread to other members of the main tribe, eventually leading to a truce between the two rivalling sub-nations. Yet their time together was cut short as a full on attack of the barbarian settlement went underway by fleets upon fleets of Daggerteeth. Though they were driven off, the vast majority of the people there were completely decimated. Cornak, the barbarian cheiftan, finally came to an agreement with Ms Ruella, the leader of the Revaili people, and the two factions joined forces in order to tackle this threat. So it was that Calagimir was sent along with many of his people to Fornok's Peak, in hopes of sealing away this evil for good. While they took out the many that dwelled on the surface, the true brute force of the enemy lay underground. Near the entrance to their chambers they came across Agregus, a master Daggertooth slayer who had exiled himself to the island twenty years previously to face them. He stated that the three Daggertooth Kins must be slain to ward off the invasion. As twin brothers Thwop and Thrak, who despite their childish names were great warriors, lead a major assualt against the swarms of Daggertooth Troops, a smaller strike force lead by Agregus went to the Daggertooth Kins. Levena was one who was appointed to this strike force due to his magical capabilities, and therefore Calagimir was dragged along as well. The three Daggertooth Kins, which Agregus had dubbed Supreme, Rex and Prime, were quickly encountered, and difficult to slay. A combined effort lead to the slaying of Prime, however after this, the majority of the strike force had died- including Cornak and Levena. It was at this stage that Agregus called a retreat, however Calagimir refused to go, and singlehandedly took down Rex. At this point, Supreme fled the scene. Calagimir ended up being the one to lead the group back to the surface due to Agregus leaving to try and chase down Supreme. As the attackers evacuated, the underground chambers were sealed once more. Thwop and Thrak declared that they would guard the entrance and go looking for Agregus. After this, Calagimir left for his homelands, where he was hailed a hero, and many wished for him to be a chieftan. But seeing the devestation that had been caused at his home, and after witnessing the slaughter of his people at the hands of the Daggerteeth, Calagimir felt as though he no longer belonged in that place and left. Heading east, Calagimir eventually stumbled upon an ancient entrance to an underground dwarven settlement. be updated when I can be bothered